This invention relates to a device for use in conjunction with a lug wrench in the removal or installation of vehicle wheel lugs.
The difficulties of removing the wheel lugs of vehicles such as automobiles or trucks is well known and results from the substantial force required to be used to rotate the wheel lug by the use of a lug wrench. Even greater problems are faced by individuals who are physically weaker than the average male driver, such as elderly and disabled persons, etc.
The devices of the invention is adapted to be used in conjunction with the standard lug wrenches in general use today. In the use of present-day lug wrenches, the physical force applied to the wrench by the user is divided between the functions of (1) holding the lug wrench onto the lug and (2) providing the force required to turn the lug for loosening. The device of the invention provides a support for a horizontal portion of the lug wrench so that it is easily held onto the lug during the use thereof and the entire force applied by the user is directed to the sole purpose of turning the lug.
Briefly stated, the device of the invention comprises a main vertical support member, a secondary vertical support member, and a base member. A first pivot means is provided to pivotally connect the main vertical support member and the secondary vertical support member at end portions thereof and a second pivot means is provided for pivotally connecting the main vertical support member to the base member of end portions thereof. There is provided means for releasably fastening the free end portions of the base member and the secondary support member for positioning the members of the device in a triangular configuration with the base member supported on the ground and the vertical support members extending upwardly therefrom. The main vertical support member has a plurality of slots therein spaced apart along the length thereof and providing bearing surfaces for holding a horizontally extending portion of the lug wrench during the removal or installation of a vehicle wheel lug.
The device of the invention includes various novel features over similar devices in the prior art as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,447,919; 2,911,867; 2,960,895; 3,069,945; 3,097,550, 3,158,050, 3,832,917 and 4,300,412. The novel features of the device of the invention are set forth below:
(1) The device of the invention can be used as a triangular shaped "road hazard warning device" by means of reflective material being attached to the outwardly facing walls of the members.
(2) The device of the invention can be set up for use very quickly, such as in about five seconds or less.
(3) The device of the invention incorporates the use of a novel hook and loop type fastener for providing the releasable fastening between the base member and the secondary vertical support member.
(4) The device of the invention can be folded together into a collapsed condition for storage.
(5) The device of the invention is provided with a novel portion for use in loosening and/or tightening wing-nut type fasteners used to secure the spare tire and related jacking components in the vehicle storage compartment.
(6) The device of the invention can be carried easily in its collapsed condition.
(7) With the device of the invention, minor lug height adjustments can be made by adjusting the angle at which the vertical support members extend from the base member.
(8) The device of the invention can be used with the smallest of wheels or with flat tires since it can be easily adapted for use as low as two inches from the ground.
(9) The device of the invention incorporates a special rod that has one end shaped to allow it to be used with the swivel-head type lug type wrench provided with some small and midsize vehicles.
(10) The device of the invention can be made much smaller than any of the prior art devices.
When the device is closed it can be as small as 21/4 inches by 11/4 inches by 16 inches long. The size of the device enables it to be stored easily under the front seat or in the trunk of almost any automobile.
(11) The device of the invention can be manufactured from readily available materials, such as aluminum or plastic channel, at a very low manufacturing cost.
(12) The device of the invention is made in one operational unit with all the members being connected together so that there are no parts to be lost.
(13) The device of the invention is very simple to understand and safe to use and it can be used by almost anyone with very little instruction.
(14) The device of the invention has no moving parts to slide up or down so that there is nothing to become jammed or to tighten or to loosen whereby there is nothing to rattle around under the seat or in the truck of a vehicle.
(15) The device of the invention is self supporting so that the user does not have to hold the device in an upright position before, during or after each lug is loosened or tightened.